Presenter 101
Presenter 101 is an online game on the CBeebies Website. It launched in 2002 along with the presenters section of the website. It's where the game asks you a question and you should answer which presenter Questions and Answers * Who has been on CBBC's broom cupboard before CBeebies? ** Answer: Chris * In a school panto of Alice Through the Looking Glass who played Alice? ** Answer: Rebecca * Who began acting and presenting at GBAPA ** Answer: Andy * Who played Children's Ball, did Ballet, took Violin Lessons, and went to a Gymnastics class? ** Answer: Ben * Who thinks CBeebies is a career highlight? ** Answer: Cerrie * Who took an art class in the University of Oxford? ** Answer: Katy * WHo took a 3-year course at the London art school? ** Answer: Cerrie * Who wanted to be an actor before becoming a teacher at the University of Nottingham? ** Answer: Pui * Who taught pre-school speech and drama for 5 years? ** Answer: Ben * Who studied acting for 3 years? ** Answer: Cat * Who was part of the children's group Hi5 before joining CBeebies? ** Answer: Cat * Who has many acting credits to her name, such as EastEnders, Grange Hill, and Doctors? ** Answer: Cerrie * Who traveled the globe as a singer and dancer before moving to London and going to acting school? ** Answer: Alex * Who has been in musicals such as The Wizard of Oz, Journey to Colonial Britian, and the Alpaca in London? ** Answer: Cerrie * Whose resume shows, I Don't Know! and I Can Cook welcomed her with a big hug? ** Answer: Katy * Who wanted to be on CBeebies because it uses crativity and imaginaiton? ** Answer: Andy * When she first moved into England from Amsterdam, who didn't speak with a British accent but took hers form a friend? ** Answer: Aimee * Whose first job was the show I Don't Know! which also featured Katy, Cat, and DJ Lance Rock? ** Answer: Andy * Whose first job was writing and directing School and the backyard gang? ** Answer: Alex * Who had many different jobs at BBC? ** Answer: Chris * Who auditioned for an acting school and got in, then started fixing up all the old films of CBBC Broom Cupboard? ** Answer: Sid * The Original Presenters liked whom and chose her to be on CBeebies with them? ** Answer: Pui * Whose chldren Antonio, Lucia, and Maria] like watching CBeebies with him? ** Answer: Andy * When she auditioned for CBeebies, who had to sing the Alphabet Song, draw a picture, and sing a song with Andy? ** Answer: Rebecca * WHo has been acting since the age of seven, and went to a school where agencies were looking for small actors? ** Answer: Ryan * Who played Annie in a school production of Annie ... and loved it? ** Answer: Katy * Who is now a presenter on the NBeebies channel, replacing Maddie Furchester who moved to Australia with her family? ** Answer: Sarah-Jane * When he's not acting who likes to sing in concerts with the Odd Socks? ** Answer: Andy * Who went to the Great Britain Academy of Performing Arts at age 16? ** Answer: Ryan * Who dressed up as his dad in a school assembly? ** Answer: Andy * Who presented Fully Booked and Jungle Run? ** Answer: Chris * Who's worked with theatre companies? ** Answer: Andy * Who wanted to sing, dance, and act after watching Singing in the Rain at age 5? ** Answer: Cerrie * WHo studied Theatre and Media at the University of Manchester before going to a Performing Arts school? ** Answer: Andy * Who appeared to say a bad word on the Telly? ** Answer: Chris * Who was an Irish dancer at Newcastle School for the Young? ** Answer: Rebecca * Who likes to skateboard after taking lessons from Sid? ** Answer: Andy * Who pretended to present a children's programme with her friends where they would play with puppets and sing songs when she was 5? ** Answer: Cerrie * Who performed in Theatre productions at age 8? ** Answer: Cerrie * Who travels with community street theatre companies? ** Answer: Chris * Who plays the accordion? ** Answer: Andy * Who studied at GBAPA? ** Answer: Cerrie * Who has appeared in various shows such as CBBC's School of Secrets and Topsy and Tim? ** Answer: Nicole * Who wants to live in a treehouse because she likes getting close to nature? ** Answer: Sarah-Jane * Whose favorite shows include of Yo Gabba Gabba! and Splashy Fun ** Answer: Evan * Who loved to play School Football growing up? ** Answer: Katy * Whose 3rd grade teacher took a picture of him and his mum sent it to a casting agency? ** Answer: Chris * Who auditioned and won the role of Candy in The Truth of Life? ** Answer: Andy * The CBeebies presentetrs helped who learn how to cook ** Answer: Alex * Whose favorite movies include The Little Mermaid and Jurassic Park ** Answer: Sid * Who wants to be a panteologist or marine biologist? ** Answer: Andy * Who was a member of the British Wiggles before CBeebies? ** Answer: Rebecca * Who has performed many plays in Salford? ** Answer: Sid * Who hasn studied improvisation in the United States ** Sid * Who has played many characters on TV, Movies, and Plays? ** Answer: Cerrie * Who went to singing and dancing classes and studied a Certificate IV? ** Answer: Sierra * Who was nervous but turned into excitement during his CBeebies audition? ** Answer: Ben * Who went to UKTheatreSchool and learned to act when she moved to Scotland from Whales? ** Answer: Rebecca * Who has done theatre act with Birmingham Theatre Company? ** Answer: Cerrie * Who keeps a costume box with her wherever she goes? ** Answer: Rebecca * Who went to a performing arts high school and then learned to act at UKTheatreSchool in Glasgow? ** Answer: Chris * Who are two members of the American PBS Kids show Zoom where they do science experiments? ** Answer: Evie and Rebecca * Who took acting lessons as a young boy? ** Answer: Sid * Who played Po on Teletubbies before CBeebies? ** Answer: Pui * Whose parents were pilots and he went to many exciting places? ** Answer: Alex * Who were born in Whales? ** Answer: Alex and Rebecca * Who is part of Coronation Street's first black family? ** Answer: Ryan * Who writes a book series called Harper? ** Answer: Cerrie * Who studied acting professionally at UKTheatreSchool? ** Answer: Katy * Who has a love of films and secretly wanted to go to London Film School? ** Answer: Cerrie * Who is making a Baby Einstein DVD, called I Can Sign? ** Answer: Justin * Whose favorite foods include fairy bread and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches? ** Answer: Isaac * Who likes going to the beach in the summertime? ** Answer: Cerrie * Who likes to adventure through the bush? ** Answer: Ryan * Who wants to be an inventor when he grows up? ** Answer: Evan A * Who performed works by Shakespeare with SPARC, a theatre company? ** Answer: Aspen * Who is part of the CBeebies series Let's Play!? ** Answer: Sid and Rebecca * Whose favorite acting credit is Justin's House ** Answer: Justin * His Brothers and whom's band, also named CBeebies, wrote a song named after his mother? ** Answer: Andy * Who is a UKTheatreSchool trained actor? ** Answer: Andy * Who hosts CBeebies' I Can Cook? ** Answer: Katy * Besides presenting, who is a singer/songwriter ** Answer: Aspen Presenters included *Chris Jarvis *Pui Fan Lee *Sid Sloane *Nicole Davis *Sarah-Jane Honeywell *Justin Fletcher *Andy Day *Aspen Clark *Sierra Clark *Isaac Acevedo *Evan Acevedo *Cerrie Burnell *Alex Winters *Katy Ashworth *Cat Sandion *Rebecca Keatley *Ben Cajee *Ryan Russell *Evie Pickerill Category:Games Category:Interactive Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019